My kind of Romeo & Juliet
by Ezekiell
Summary: That's my kind of Romeo & Juliet, with the promise and love.


_Your every breath; your every smile; your every heart beaten, do believe I am always with you. No matter what._

Romeo's parent were fighting for divorce, which made him unwilling to go back home. He could not remember how peaceful their family was, the only thing he could think now is pretend that all these fucking stuffs never happened, while he knew that was just a dream, the truth was, Romeo's parents was going to break up. That gave him some reason fooling around outside.

Now Romeo was opening a door, getting into the cafe. Paris was just waving hands to call him come as he saw Romeo arrived. When Romeo sat in front of Paris, who gave Romeo a mysterious smile, and then took out an object, to be exactly, a present. It was a black and silver wrist wrap. Romeo never knew there was still someone who cared about his birthday; after all, his parents may not remember it at all. All they cared was the divorcement.

''Thank you.'' said Romeo. '' My best friend.

After the birthday date with Paris, Romeo walked home alone. He actually did not want to go home, there was nowhere to him, except sleeping. It was like a place burying everything, keeping him from breathing.

Just on his way home, he heard a sudden weak scream. He ran to the place where he heard the sound, and witnessed there were two strong and tall men catching a girl. He also heard some dirty words spoken out of their mouth, he ran up to them, beat them, and wrapped the girl by her arm, then left there as soon as possible. These two men ran right after them angrily just as they realized what happened, but they failed, they could not find that two kids after a few minutes, so they gave up and left.

In one dark alley, a really narrow alley, where only little light could came in, stood two young children. That black-hair boy was holding a girl in his arm, standing still, like they were hiding from someone. After silence feel down outside, he left the girl in the alley, went out and checked whether there was anybody there. Then, he took the girl out with caution.

''Are you ok?'' that boy asked.

The girl seemed not listened to him, just kept breathing hard.

''Are you ok?'' he asked again, without any impatience.

''yeah, yeah, oh no..'' She replied, with her lips on pale.

The boy then asked how she offended those guys, and that girl explained she was waiting for her dad driving her home, while he told her he would be late, and asked her to wait. However, she was curious about the school, and this new environment.

''What's your name? ''

''Juliet, Juliet Capulet.''

They chatted a while, and as she realized that he was Romeo.

''You are Romeo, Romeo Montague?''

''How did you know my..

''You are the one who was absent in my classroom.'' Juliet intercepted, then she heard someone calling her name loud.

''My dad's coming.''

''OK, then goodbye.'' Romeo waved goodbye to her, while Juliet just stopped him.

''Will you come to school tomorrow?'' her eyes was full of expectation.

''Maybe.. I'm not sure...''

''Then, i must see you come tomorrow, we deal.''

''what?''

''You've promised you would not late to school.''

And that was their first promise, the weird promise.

The day after that night, Juliet went to school earlier, hoping to see if that black- hair boy has come.

He did not, she cannot admit that it kind of disappointed her as she opened the door, into her classroom without seeing him sit next to her.

But this feeling soon faded away after the school bell rang, and she and all her classmates heard a huge sound from the back door, and when her eyes met his , that black-hair boy, who seemed run very fast to school 'cause he wheezed a lot.

''Romeo, you are late.'' scolded the teacher.

It would never ever be so late. Juliet whispered in her mind, smiled and saw the boy slowly came and sat beside her.

''Good morning, Romeo.''

The Fall was just gone. The wind became really cold today, but he did not care. It seemed like there was nothing he cared, except...

''Sorry, I'm late. Romeo turned back, seeing that beautiful girl with a long, golden hair, put her hand over her head, just like a Sorry gesture.

Her lips always looked pale, especially today, that's all Romeo could tell. He held her hand, leading her to the movie.

And on their way to the movie, Juliet felt her body become heavily, then all she could see was a black world there, and Romeo's screaming.

When Juliet got up, she found out herself on a bed, that was the hospital, and her mom was sleeping on the edge of the bed.

''How do you feel now?'' Juliet's mom said, as she found out Juliet's woke up.

''Not bad, where is Romeo.''

''I let him go.

Juliet got silent.

'' And I told him everything, everything about you, and your heart disease.''

''Why did you say that? Can you just let me have my life?'' They got a very, very serious squirrel until her father and Dr. John came in.

As Juliet saw her father's face, she knew that something bad would happen later.

Dr. John announced that she was in a danger, and needed an acceptable heart as soon as possible. She saw her parents sorrow, then she realized how terrible she was going out with Romeo selfishly instead of keeping in therapy. But everything is gone, no one can hold the past back. And no one would like to change heart with her in any possible way, except death. Not mentioned Dr. John just told her that Romeo Montague was the one whose heart fitted hers.

The next few weeks, Romeo did not see Juliet come to school anymore, Absolutely, Which heart disease patient would take the risk to school if she would not live any longer if there was no heart for her? He stared at his black and silver wrist wrap, he just lost in at the hospital, when he heard that he got the same heart with Juliet's, Ridiculous, huh? He thought, he got every single thought to die before he met Juliet, for he cannot stand if his family was broken. While he struggled every breath to live after Juliet's coming into his dark world. She was the one who colored his world again. What would his world be without her, he could not tell.

All he thought was that he was over her, die for her.

He almost came to the hospital where Juliet lived unconsciously, everytime he came here, Juliet's mom shouted him out. But this time..

This time, no matter what, I got to see you, Juliet.

'' Why are you here?'' Juliet's mom said.'' I've warned you many times not going here, I don't want to see you, she doesn't, either. You just go.'' Juliet's mom talked to Romeo outside Juliet's patient room, fear to wake her up.

''I am here to see Juliet, aunt.''

''I've told you many times, she won't see you anymore.'' Juliet's mom turned her back to Romeo, and was going into Julie's room.

''I knew all things. I am the one, right?''

''What did you say?'' Juliet's mom's hand stopped over the handle, stood still.

` ''What did you just say?'' She rolled Romeo's shoulder, seemed a little hysterias.

'' I heard, I just heard everything.''

''Romeo'' Juliet's father laid his wife's hand down Romeo's shoulder. '' Ok, I will handle everything, Juliet's mom.''

''You knew everything, right?''

''Yes.''

''Then you must know why Juliet doesn't want to see you.''

''Yes, I knew.''

''Then why are you against her hope?''

'' I don't know, I just feel... Julie needs me, no matter what''

''I...I know I should not say that, but I love her, and she loves me, too. Every breath I take is for her, we are not supposed to be separate. Even if it might be the doom.''

Romeo said many, many things with Juliet's parents, which finally let them allow him to see Juliet.

Romeo can heard Juliet's mom sobbing, and Juliet's dad calming her down outside.

'' Let it be, if it is what it would be...''

That's all what Romeo could hear before he closed the door, sharing the space with only he and Juliet.

''Mom?'' Juliet woke up without opening her eyes.

'' It's me, Romeo.''

''Why are you here? Get out of here! I... I don't want to see you.''

Romeo just told her everything that he knew. And finally changed Juliet's mind.

''You know what,'' Juliet said, '' I never regretted going out with you, no matter what.''

''I know, and I never regret I'd met you.'' Smiled Romeo, holding Juliet hand.'' So, please remember, no matter what, your every breath, your every smile, your every heart beaten, do believe I am with you.''

Juliet cried, and held Romeo on his neck. Though it was a lie, it was beautiful, She sighed inside her mind.

The wind outside blew the last leaf down, the last old leaf.

It was the early spring, Juliet was in recovery. She just got a heart-change operation 3 months ago, when Romeo died in an car accident that day after he met her.

She sighed, her eyes still that pure as she met with Romeo, while that might be something different, who can tell?

Anyway, she climbed down her bed while her mom was getting in.

''You should call me if you want to go down the bed.'' Her mom said.

''Thanks, mom.'' She smiled to her mom, putting one hand over her mom's shoulder, while the other on her heart.

She touched her chest, feeling the heart beaten.

She looked out of the window, did you remember...

_Your every breath; your every smile; your every heart beaten, do believe I am always with you. No matter what._


End file.
